flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Stone Skipping
"Stone Skipping" is the third episode of season 2, FLCL Progressive and the ninth overall. It premiered on Adult Swim on the Toonami block on June 16th, 2018 at midnight ET. Synopsis Crazy things happen during Hidomi's N.O. activation, and she is now left with a cheerful and happy personality, which is the total opposite of her real self. The only way to bring her back to normal is to destroy the cables of the giant iron. Summary About three months after the last incident, Haruko takes some of her class to the beach. Hidomi finds herself dragged along with Jinyu, who is adamant to keep her safe from Haruko. Meanwhile, calling Goro's bluff about having a girlfriend, Ide and Marco meet a shy girl named Aiko with a flowerpot. As Jinyu and Haruko talk about their goals, the kids enjoy their time on the beach, playing volleyball and building a sandcastle. Despite agreeing to a momentary ceasefire with Jinyu, Haruko buries her in a sand and cement cocoon before abducting Hidomi by the time Ide noticed the adults are missing. As Marco uncovers that Goro is actually paying Aiko and being given her potted plant to hide the fact, Ide finds Hidomi in an old Medical Mechanica factory on an operating table with Haruko trying to make her overflow. Seeing her half naked body makes Ide overflow instead, a giant blob monster erupting from his forehead. During the ensuing battle, Hidomi accidentally kisses Ide's chest, causing a large floating junk pile to emerge from her body. With Jinyu's help, Ide frees Hidomi but is manipulated by Haruko to remove Hidomi's headphones. This causes the headphones' security protocol to activate and drill into Hidomi's head as the pile of junk falls back to Earth, forcing Haruko to reluctantly team up with Jinyu to fight the headphones' creators: Medical Mechanica. Songs * "Thank You, My Twilight" (Fool on cool version) * "She stood like the angel" (Fool on cool version) * "White summer and green bicycle, red hair with black guitar" (Fool on cool version) * "Freebee honey" (Fool on cool version) * "Fool on the planet" (Fool on cool version) Credits * Original Concept: Production I.G. * Executive Producers: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Jason DeMarco, Keiji Ohta * Production Supervisor: Katsuiji Morishita, Takayuki Oshima Japanese Cast * Haruko Haruhara: Megumi Hayashibara * Julia Jinyu: Miyuki Sawashiro * Hidomi Hibajiri: Inori Minase * Ko Ide: Jun Fukuyama * Goro Mori: Tomo Muranaka * Marco Nogata: Masatomo Nakazawa * Hinae Hibajiri: Kikuko Inoue * Aiko: Tomoyo Kurosawa * Masurao: Kikuko Inoue * Eye Patch: Takayuki Sugo * Tonkichi: Jin Urayama English Cast * Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren * Julia Jinyu: Allegra Clark * Hidomi Hibajiri: Xanthe Huynh * Ko Ide: Robbie Daymond * Goro Mori: Jon Allen * Marco Nogata: Yuri Lowenthal * Hinae Hibajiri: Julie Ann Taylor * Aiko: Christine Marie Cabanos * Masurao: Jason Griffith * Eye Patch: J. David Brimmer * Tonkichi: Steve Kramer Gallery StoneSkipping001.jpg StoneSkipping006.png StoneSkipping005.png Aiko.jpg Goro2.png StoneSkipping007.png FLCLPro103.png StoneSkipping002.jpg StoneSkipping008.png ProRobot2.png FLCLPro110.png StoneSkipping0010.jpg StoneSkipping0011.jpg StoneSkipping009.png StoneSkipping003.png StoneSkipping004.jpg Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Progressive